Escape (song)
Escape is the sixth track off of Ride the Lightning. About The song is about escaping from reality, and living the way you want to (hence the lines, "life's for my own to live my own way"). It is about an escaped prisoner on the run, which can also be interpreted as an escape from everything which is preventing you from doing what you want to or even from being as you want to be. Another interpretation possibility is to live your life the way you want to live it, not the way anybody wants you to. Near the end of the song you can hear prison sirens in the background to emphasize the escape. Live *"Escape" was premiered live on June 23rd, 2012 at the first ever Orion Music + More festival. During the first ever time of the whole Ride The Lightning album being played in its entirety. *"Escape" currently holds the record for going the longest without being played in its entirety live, within all songs written by Metallica, with 27 years, 10 months and 28 days. Or 10,194 days. *It's worth noting that, before playing this song, James mentioned that they never wanted to play it live. Reception Metallica themselves have a strong dislike for the song, as do some of their diehard fans. One reason may be the fact that its structure and sound isn't very typical of a thrash metal song, nor are the catchy chorus and simple guitar hooks. "Escape" has a mainstream sound more reminiscent of Metallica's post ...And Justice For All era. As the black album has become more accepted by Metallica's original fanbase, this song has garnered a little extra respect from some. It was also noted by James Hetfield himself that playing “Escape” live was one of his worst nightmares. Lyrics Feel no pain, but my life ain't easy I know I'm my best friend No one cares, but I'm so much stronger I'll fight until the end To escape from the true false world Undamaged destiny Can't get caught in the endless circle Ring of stupidity Out for my own, out to be free One with my mind, they just can't see No need to hear things that they say Life's for my own, to live my own way Rape my mind and destroy my feelings Don't tell me what to do I don't care now 'cause I'm on my side And I can see through you Feed my brain with your so-called standards Who says that I ain't right? Break away from your common fashion See through your blurry sight Out for my own, out to be free One with my mind, they just can't see No need to hear things that they say Life's for my own, to live my own way See them try to bring the hammer down No damn chains can hold me to the ground Life's for my own, to live my own way References Category:Songs Category:Ride the Lightning Category:Lyrics Category:Needs References